


Love in a Turbolift

by Spocko_My_Man



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Invisible Lover, Love in an Elevator, M/M, energy cloud Q, if you can call anything a cloud of energy dkjfsdhfskahff, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocko_My_Man/pseuds/Spocko_My_Man
Summary: Q toys with Picard in a 'lift.





	Love in a Turbolift

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short oneshot I wrote while on a bus. Enjoy!

Jean-Luc Picard walked off the bridge and into the turbolift. His shift had ended and he was about to call it a day and relax in his quarters with some tea and a good book. He ordered the 'lift to go to the deck where his living quarters were and stood facing the door and listening to the quiet hum. It was then when he felt a presence and knew immediately who it was. He did not say anything; Q would probably leave him alone faster if he stayed quiet. The turbolift rode on.

Picard felt a soft, warm breeze on his lips. It was like a breath. The damned entity was toying with him again! Though the thought of Q so close to him was secretly arousing, Picard suppressed it, knowing that Q would sense it. He would not give Q the pleasure of knowing about the fantasies he had had about the tall brunet human form Q had.

And then he felt lips pressing against his. He couldn't of course see Q, but the lips were very real. The feeling was so intense he felt his groin aching and head spinning.  
He pleaded Q with his mind, pleaded him to continue. The invisible force pinned him against the 'lift wall and added tongue to the kiss. It quieted Picard's moans as at least five mouths bit and sucked on his neck. His erection pressed painfully against his Starfleet trousers, and then he felt a finger massaging his prostate. He winced -- and came in his pants. As soon as that happened, Picard heard a quiet, mischievous chuckle in his mind. The presence left him alone in the turbolift.

It had only lasted for a few seconds. The turbolift doors opened and an ensign stepped in, greeted him and tried not to notice the heavy blush on the captain's face. After another awkward moment, Picard arrived to his destination deck and walked out stiffly. In his quarters, he took a quick sonic shower and slipped into his pajamas. And just as he settled onto his bed to read, he felt the same presence again...


End file.
